Trenivimento, chatices e alegrias
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Mais uma das aventuras de Edualde e Bellinha. Todo atrevimento, bagunça, alegrias e fofurices que só esses dois podem nos proporcionar! 5º Episódio de fofurice!


Olá, olha eu de volta! É o seguinte, tive um sonho com Robsten, ele Rob estava chato e nervoso e a Kristen parecia uma fadinha pulante tirando sarro com todo mundo. Daí a idéia pra esse episodio.

Lembrem-se que são episódios esporádicos, não são uma seqüência certinha nos dias da vida desses personagens, porém se você resolver ler todos aconselho a ler na ordem do primeiro até esse..rs...

Queria Agradecer a Didi que me agüentou no MSN quando eu tava travadinha pra escrevem o final. Valeu pela força Srta Ingrid..rs

Lembrando que Twilight não me pertence, os nomes são apenas baseados nos personagens de Tia Steph, mas Edualde e Bellinha são meus e deles eu não abro mão nunca! (Ah! Tem fotos deles no meu perfil, quem quiser ver tá lá!)

Já falei demais...rs... boa leitura!

_**Trenivimento, chatices e alegrias**_

- Edualde você é um chato! É implessionante! É implessionante! – Bella estava nervosa isso era certo. A pequena garota colocava uma mão na cintura e com a outra apontava para o belo garotinho a sua frente. Garoto esse que a fitava com grandes olhos verdes arregalados em descrença da forma como sua amiga usava as palavras já escutadas antes por seu pai.

- Eu sou chato Bella? Não sou! Você é que é uma boba, uma grande bobona! E você nem sabe o que tá falando! Argh! – Edward amassava os cabelos acobreados e fazia careta na tentativa de acalmar seu temperamento. – Eu to muito chateado com você Bella, você não tinha que ter batido na minha prima! Ela veio pra conhecer a Ali, tia Nina vai ficar brava! A Tânia não tem culpa de ter pisado no rabo do Tão!

- Edualde você é um bobão! Eu não bati na sua _pliminha bonitinha _polque ela pisou no labinho do Tão! Eu bati nela polque ela é uma trenivida! – Bella como sempre parecia furiosa. O dedo apontado pra Edward parecia mortal.

- O que ela te fez heim? Ela só veio pra conhecer a Alice, nós brincamos hoje cedo e tava tudo bem. Aí você simplesmente começa a gritar e a bater na menina! – Edward suspirou ao fim da pergunta tendo certeza que isso não levaria a nada.

-Ela ... ela... ai Edualde... pala de bligar comigo! Eu bati na sua plima polque ela é trenivida demais! Ela me falou que você só gosta de blincar comigo polque eu não tenho mais ninguém com quem blincar, que você só blinca comigo polque você tem pena de mim! Mas é mentila polque eu tenho o Jacobe pla blincá comigo, e se você não quiser mais blincá comigo você pode ir lá blicar com a sua pliminha boboca! – Bella falava e um pequeno biquinho de choro podia ser percebido, mas a pequena garota não percebeu o tamanho da tristeza que o garotinho a sua frente sentiu ao ser simplesmente dispensado da função que ele mais gostava de fazer um sua vida. Brincar com Bella. Andar com Bella. Simplesmente ficar perto de Bella.

-AH! É assim? Eu não posso mais brincar com você? Você prefere mais brincar com o Jake do que comigo? Então o que é que _você_ tá fazendo aqui no meu quarto? O Jake tá lá embaixo com o Tio Billy, aproveita que ele tá aqui e vai brincar com ele. – Edward estava realmente muito nervoso. O pobre garoto nunca presenciou tamanho sentimento espetando seu pobre coração. Ele rumou em direção à porta e apontou em direção às escadas – Anda logo! Aproveita e pede pro tio Billy levar você pra sua casa! Aliás, vai você pra casa do Jake pra brincar com ele!.

A mesma pontada que Edward sentia em seu peito Bella sentiu pela segunda vez no dia. A primeira vez tinha sido quando a prima de Edward tinha chegado à casa dos Cullens mais cedo.

_(Flashback)_

_Edward e Bella estavam na porta da casa dos Cullens brincando com seu querido e inseparável Tão. Esme e Carlisle aproveitavam o pequeno dia de folga para curtirem a casa cheia de crianças. Alice estava aconchegada num pequeno berço dependurado na varanda, mais parecia um balanço, mas pelo mínimo tamanho da criança dentro dele e tal a forma aconchegante que ela ficava dentro dele aquilo mais parecia seu próprio bercinho cor de rosa. Todos estavam aguardando a chegada do resto da turminha da escola de Edward – Jasper, Emmet e Rosálie – eles chegariam logo após às 10h da manhã. Estariam presentes também Jacob, o amiguinho com quem eles passavam horas nos fins de semana quando iam à praia e Tânia, prima de Edward que estaria vindo para passar o fim de semana e conhecer a pequena bolinha macia que era sua prima Alice. _

_Claro que os pais dessas crianças também estariam presentes. Renné e Charlie vieram mais cedo e deixaram Bella, eles logo voltariam, pois o pai da garota tinha uma reunião e a mãe tinha que providenciar algumas outras coisas. _

_O motivo de tamanha reunião também se dava ao fato de que daqui a três dias era o aniversário do pequeno Edward, e uma festa surpresa estava sendo planejada para a tarde que logo chegaria._

_Estavam todos entretidos. Esme observando as crianças e Carlisle buscando uma maneira de Edward não perceber a movimentação que acontecia na cozinha da casa. Edward e Bella tentava a todo custo fazer com que Tão aprendesse a pular sobre o arco que eles seguravam._

_-Olha Edward! Será que tia Nina está chegando? Quem será que chegará primeiro heim? Estou escutando o barulho de carro! – Vira e mexe Esme fazia esse tipo de adivinhação com seu filho, pois a casa ficava afastada da avenida e para chegar os carros tinham que passar por uma pequena rua cheia de cascalhos, segundo Edward eram os "cascalhos barulhentos"._

_- Obá! – Edward largou o pequeno arco com Bella e foi em direção aos degraus que davam acesso á varanda da casa – Tomara que seja Tia Nina! To com saudade dela e da Tânia! – ele falava, seus olhos procuravam o carro de sua tia apontar na curva, suas mãos pareciam nervosas enquanto ele apertava os próprios dedos. – Papai um dólar se for a tia Nina!_

_- Nada disso Edward! Nada de apostas – Esme brigou, essa nova mania de seu filho estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos._

_- Tia Ninaaaaa! - Edward pulava e acenava – Tânia! – Edward saiu em direção do carro que parava na frente da casa._

_Bella observava tudo calada e atenciosamente a reação de seu amigo. Mas alguma coisa a perturbou e ao ver Edward correr e abraçar a pequena garotinha loira que descia do carro, Bella conheceu um sentimento que até hoje ela não tinha conhecido e que ela não sabia nomear. Mas ele doía._

_(fim do flashback)_

Bella desceu a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar da grande mansão dos Cullens, onde ficava o quarto de Edward. A garota não conseguia segurar o choro que tomava conta de sua pequena alma.

- O que foi linda? Porque é que você está chorando? Qual o motivo da pressa? – Carlisle tentava chamar a atenção da menina que estava corada pelo esforço da corrida e ele sabia que pelo semblante tristonho alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

-Tio Calale, onde tá a minha mamãe? Eu quelo embola me leva embola pufavô? – Bella falava e ao mesmo tempo puxava a mão de seu tio de coração. – O Edualde tá chato, ele bligô comigo e me mando embola. Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou voltar aqui!

- Espera ai Bella, o que foi que aconteceu criança? Vem aqui vem. – Carlisle estendeu os braços para que Bella pudesse subir em seu colo, lugar esse que quando a garotinha alcançou escondeu seu rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro do homem que a segurava. – Conta pra mim tudo o que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode conversar com o tio, não sabe?

Bella apenas acenou que sim. Ela podia confiar no seu "tio dotô".

Carlisle levou a garota até o grande sofá marrom na sala de TV. Ao colocá-la sentada dobre o sofá, seu coração deu um nó ao perceber o rostinho triste e desesperançado da menina. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a puxou em um abraço. Bella descansou sua cabecinha na altura das costelas de Carlisle e esperou que ele começasse, ela sabia que ele logo falaria algo. Era sempre assim.

- Minha querida, o que foi que Edward fez?

- Ele me mandou embola – ela fungou – falou que é pra eu ir pla casa do Jake pla blinca com ele. Tio, o Edualde nunca mais vai blincá comigo? Polque ele só gosta daquela plima bobona dela? – Bella se tocou que a tal prima bobona era a sobrinha de Carlisle, e logo ao falar correu suas mãozinhas para tampar sua boca aberta, ela arregalou os grande olhos marrons e virou a cabeça em direção ao homem que tentava entender aquilo que nem ela mesmo entendia –decupa tio, ela não é bobona não conta pla mamãe que eu disse isso pufavô, foi sem quelê.

- Bom, vejamos o que temos aqui. Veja se estou certo Bella. Você está chateada porque Tânia chegou e agora você tem que dividir Edward com ela nas brincadeiras, ai você brigou com Edward por isso e ele mandou você ir brincar com Jacob?

-Mais ou menos tio. Na veldade eu bliguei com a Tânia plimeilo, – Bella escondia o rosto entre as mãozinhas, ela sabia muito bem o que tinha aprontado - Eu tava blincando com o Tão e ela veio pega ele pra blincá com ele, só que o Tão ficou com medo e escondeu atlas de mim, ai a bobona, dicupa, a Tânia, veio atlas dele dinovo e acabou pisando no labinho do Tão, e ele cholou muito. Ai eu falei pla ela que o Tão não gostava de blincá com ela e ela me disse que não tava nem aí, puque o Edualde gostava de blicá com ela, e que o Edualde só blincava comigo pulque tinha pena de mim e que eu ela sozinha e não tinha com quem blincá com mais ninguém – enfim uma pausa pra respirar, ufa, Carlisle não sabia como a garotinha poderia simplesmente falar tudo isso sem ao menos tomar um fôlego – ai eu bati nela, e o Edualde viu, ele falou que plecisava convessá muito sélio comigo e falou pla eu ir lá no qualto dele. Eu fui e ai ele bligou comigo polque eu bati nela, só que ele bligou achando que eu bliguei polque ela pisou no Tão, mas eu bliguei polque ela bligou comigo plimeilo! Tá entendendo tio?

- Sim – Carlisle tentava esconder o riso e acompanhar as palavras de Bella.

- Então, ai eu contei plo Edualde o que ela falou e eu falei pla ele que ele não plecisa de peninha de mim polque eu também tenho o Jake pla blinca, ai o Edualde ficou doido e me mandou ir embola blinca com o Jacob. E eu num to tendendo nada. Eu só sei que eu to blava com a Tânia, o Edualde é um chato e eu quelo ir pla minha casa.

Carlisle não podia negar tudo era uma grande confusão. Só que no meio do grande discurso de Bella ele pode perceber uma cabeça de cabelos acobreados se escondendo atrás da grande estante de CDs. Ele pode ver que Edward escutou todo o grande falatório de Bella.

-Bom, acho que temos um problema, não temos Bella? – a garotinha acenou que sim – Não temos Edward? Eu sei que você escutou tudo e está escondido atrás da estante. Venha aqui que temos que resolver isso.

Edward tomou uma profunda respiração e saiu detrás de seu _esconderijo não tão secreto assim_.

- O que Bella diz condiz com a sua versão ou você tem algo a acrescentar? – Carlisle fitava o garoto com sabedoria.

- Não, só que a Bella parece gostar de brincar mais com o Jake do que comigo, por isso eu falei pra ela brincar com ele. – Edward falou e abaixou sua cabeça fitando seus tênis desamarrados e a imagem de seu filho sofrendo por ser trocado doeu no coração daquele pai que sabia que tudo não passava de um mal entendido dos dois. - Ela disse o que a Tânia disse, mas não é o que _eu _disse. Eu gosto de brincar com ela, ela é a minha melhor amiga de todo mundo. Mas ela gosta muito de brincar com o Jake, e eu não quero mais atrapalhar.

Edward falou e saiu da frente de Carlisle, que percebeu uma pequena lágrima escorrendo do rostinho tímido de seu filho. É as coisas não estavam bem.

Bella que escutou tudo quieta, ficou mais quieta ainda. Nessa confusão toda ela percebeu que Edward era sim seu melhor amigo e ela era a que ele mais gostava. Seu coraçãozinho ficou triste ao perceber que Edward estava triste com ela, e agora ela sequer poderia lembrar o motivo de tanta confusão.

-Tio Calale, eu não vou mais embola não. Quelo assiti desenho, coloca na dicoveli?

- Coloco sim.- Carlisle percebeu que uma hora eles iriam se entender, e se não se entendessem ele daria um jeito mais tarde. Agora ele teria que recepcionar as pessoas que começavam a chegar. A festa surpresa pelo jeito não seria como ele e Esme tinham imaginado.

A criançada corria enlouquecida pela grande sala branca e iluminada. Todas as crianças estavam entretidas entre si. Emmet e Rosalie conversavam com Tânia e planejavam uma grande expedição ao rio que ficava atrás da casa dos Cullens, Jasper simplesmente estava encantado com a bebezinha nos braços de Esme, ele simplesmente não conseguia se afastar, Jake estava enlouquecido com Tão, eles rolavam no chão e Jacob rosnava pra o pobre animal latir pra ele, mais pareciam falar a mesma linguagem, era engraçado de se ver. Apenas Edward e Bella estavam quietos. Bella fazendo de conta que assistia TV e Edward que simplesmente estava quieto no seu canto observando os outros. Mal percebeu ele, que também estava sendo observado, Carlisle não conseguia parar de tentar animar a criança tão triste.

Esme percebendo todas as reações resolveu que seria hora de apresentar o bolo às crianças, dando inicio assim à surpresa de Edward.

Todos estavam presentes na sala na hora dos "parabéns", o grande bolo azul, sim azul é a cor favorita do aniversariante, estava com velas que mais pareciam fogos de artifício. As velas iluminavam o rosto que deveria estar surpreso e alegre, porém o brilho nos olhos de Edward era apenas o brilho refletido das faíscas a sua frente.

O garotinho foi felicitado, docinhos foram distribuídos. A quantidade de balas, e chocolates era imensa e tudo parecia perfeito. Na hora de cortar o bolo o primeiro pedaço era muito esperado. Os olhinhos de Edward correram por toda sala em busca dos grande olhos cor de chocolate que ele tanto queria ao seu lado.

Na confusão da entrada do bolo, com todas as crianças e adultos cantando ele não percebeu que a garotinha nervosa que ele tanto gostava estava a apenas alguns metros dele o observando. E quando ela percebeu a grande quantidade de doces depositada em suas mãozinhas uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

Quando os olhos de Edward encontraram os seus, um sorriso tímido surgiu no rosto da menina, e um fio de esperança iluminou o rosto do garoto. Ela se aproximou e depositou os doces na mão do amigo e sem que ele esperasse, ela depositou uma bitoca nos lábios dele. A foto que registrou o momento ficaria pra lembrança dos pais babões que observavam a interação dos filhos, nela um Edward com grande olhos verdes arregalados e bochechas vermelhas fazia um biquinho em direção a uma Bella de olhinhos fechados e braços apertados em volta do corpinho do menino.

Era sempre assim. Eles brigavam. Eles se resolviam. Eles se entendiam.

Ela era sempre a mais atrevida, e sua mãe sempre a chamava atenção pra isso. Ele era sempre o que dava o tempo pra ela perceber seus erros. Ele nunca poderia ficar chateado com ela, mesmo quando ela sem querer partisse seu coração.

Naquele dia eles aprenderam o significado da palavra ciúme, pois Carlisle explicou bem o que eles estavam sentindo. Naquele dia o garoto teve _o melhor dia de todos os tempo_s, como ele mesmo disse para sua mãe quando ela foi colocá-lo pra dormir. Naquele dia Edward teve certeza que ele e Bella seriam apenas Edward e Bella pra sempre.

Gostaram? Não? Sim? Quero saber...rs... reviews por favor! Bjim.


End file.
